


Brand

by CrimsonDruid



Series: One Man's Trash Is Another Man's Treasure [10]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonDruid/pseuds/CrimsonDruid
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem and any characters from said game.
Series: One Man's Trash Is Another Man's Treasure [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003146
Kudos: 9





	Brand

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem and any characters from said game.

"Mom, when will my brand show up?"

He thought it was an innocent question.

Lucina had hers on her eye, and it was so cool. He hoped he could get his soon too, preferably on his hand.

He never intended to make his mom cry. He didn't ask her about the brand again, but she was the first one to see it when it showed up.


End file.
